


Footsie

by nigiyakapepper



Category: Danball Senki
Genre: Foot Jobs, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nigiyakapepper/pseuds/nigiyakapepper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ban and Jin play footsie during a Seekers meeting. Kazu gets roped in the mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Ami,” Kazuya whispered, nudging her elbow, causing Ami to drop the couple of fries she was about to eat.

“What?” she hissed, turning to him in mild annoyance.

“Ban and Jin have been drinking from the same soda.”

Ami looked up at the two sitting across them. They were sitting together but were conversing separately with Gouda and Sendou on either side of them. All of the younger members of the Seekers were eating out at McDonald’s on Uzaki Takuya’s more or less humble treat. Everyone had procured burger set meals with drinks and the fries, which were piled up in the middle of the table, thus within reach of blind groping, especially in the cases of Ban and Jin who were engrossed their own conversations. A single soda was between them, inconspicuous among the other sodas that littered the table.

Ami raised an eyebrow. “So?” she asked, uninterested.

“They’ve been at it for the entire meal,” Kazu said.

“At it? At what?”

“Sharing drinks…and other stuff,” Kazuya said with more of a whisper than before.

“Why do you notice these things?” Ami sighed at him.

“Rumors are going around, you know. More people know that Ban and Jin are dating.” That last bit was barely audible.

Ami frowned. “That’s not nice, Kazu. Ban and Jin are our good friends. We should do a better job of backing them up.”

“I know! I doubt they'd be bothered if people knew,” said Kazuya, “I don’t mind whether or not they’re trying to hide it but...right now, it’s just awkward.” The look on Ami’s face prompted him to elaborate. He carefully ate a bite of his burger and swallowed. “Would…would you happen to know how far they’ve gone?”

“What do you think I am, Kazu.” Ami deadpanned.

“A reliable friend Ban can talk about these things to?" he offered, unconvincing, followed by a tiny _ow_.

“Why do you ask?” Ami said with a sigh as if to say, _alright child, I’ll humor you_.

“I think they’ve been playing footsie for the past half hour.”

“Kazu, you’re a pervert!”

“I wasn't looking, I swear! This is the last thing I'd like to find out today!”

“Then explain yourself properly!”

Kazuya glanced at his friends with a pained look and lowered his voice even further. “I don’t think they know they aren’t playing footsie with each other.”

Ami’s eyes widened in surprise and she took a quick peek underneath their table. Indeed, Kazuya’s denim clad legs were being assaulted by two unsocked feet, one belonging to Jin and the other belonging to Ban, both feeling Kazuya up and down and pinching him using their toes.

Kazuya expression approached something close to constipated at the sudden, wicked amusement on Ami’s face.

“Ami, this isn’t funny. It’s even creepy because it feels like they really _are_ playing footsie with each other. Feet sex using ESP!”

“Just move away. I don’t see how this is a big problem.”

“Don’t you think I’ve tried? Every time I do, one or the other foot hooks my leg, pinches it and kicks it and it hurts.”

Ami stared at him with raised eyebrows and an expectant look on her face, as if she completely understood what was happening and clearly thought Kazuya did too.

(Which he didn't, by the way.)

“What?”

“Who’s better, Jin or Ban?”

“ _AMI!_ ” Kazuya yelped incredulously and stood, chair screeching backward. Everyone turned to look at him.

“Something wrong, Kazu?” Ban asked. Kazuya balked at him for a few moments before hesitantly sitting back down.

“It’s nothing. Nothing’s wrong.” He glared at Ami who had slumped over the table, shaking with barely contained laughter.

— - —

“I wonder what was up with Kazu this afternoon. He and Ami were having a pretty hush hush conversation about something—OW. Jin!” Ban gasped in surprise. “No biting.”

Jin let go of Ban’s cock from his mouth with a soft pop. “I'm sucking you off and you're thinking of today's meeting. Clearly I'm not doing a good job.”

There was humor in his tone, though, as he crawled up to Ban’s chest, kissing his hip, stomach, and neck until their lips met.

Ban giggled. “Oh, c’mon, I was even playing footsie with you this afternoon.”

Jin frowned. “You were playing footsie with me?”

“Well yeah, but you were really cold. You kept moving your foot away.”

“But I was playing footsie with you,” Jin said. “You were the one who wasn’t reacting.”

“Seriously?” Ban asked. “Who...who were we playing with, then?”

They then simultaneously recalled Kazuya’s outburst earlier that afternoon. He had been blushing horribly, disheveled and breathing hard despite the sedentary business of eating.

Ban and Jin exchanged looks of surprise before Jin snorted and hid his laughter in the crook of his elbow. Ban groaned.

“We have to apologize! Jin, this isn’t funny!”

Jin laughed even harder.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ban and Jin apologize to Kazu. Well, kind of.

A couple of feet that had been on his legs for a while now had started venturing higher than what Kazuya was comfortable with.

There was no mistaking it. The offending feet belonged to Ban and Jin, who were sitting across him (again, why). A Seekers meeting was going on for crying out loud, and Kazuya himself was on the very verge of crying out loud, especially when _someone’s_ toe nudged his inner thigh.

“ _Mmmnng!_ ”

“Kazuya?” Uzaki Takuya asked and everyone at the narrow conference table looked at him. “Anything wrong?”

“No, nothing.” And Kazuya sank back in his seat, beet red up to his ears and in near tears. No sooner had he sat down, Ban and Jin’s feet were on his lap, blindly toeing the area until one of them arrived at his crotch.

“Got it,” Kazuya heard Ban mumble and immediately, what felt like Jin’s foot joined Ban’s.

Kazuya’s crotch was (lightly) being stepped on. There was no other way around it. And to his horror, he was getting aroused.

What  
Why  
When  
How

Kazuya bit his lip and shot the pair what he hoped was an angry look. Ban answered him with an absolutely lovely smile (like how he usually smiled when he won LBX matches) and Kazuya’s frustration and confusion worsened.

 _Why are you doing this?!_ he scribbled on a piece of notebook paper and when Takuya wasn’t looking, flicked it toward Jin. The other boy read the note and wrote a reply without so much as batting an eyelash.

_Ban wanted to apologize for yesterday’s accidental footsie_

_THIS IS NOT AN APOLOGY_ , Kazuya wrote so hard the paper almost tore. Ami behind him frowned and exchanged a look with an even frownier (but mildly interested) Gouda.

Jin only smirked. Ban had his attention on Takuya’s presentation, looking every bit as innocent as his baby face allowed (which was very innocent, thus infuriating). Their feet, however, were clumsily unzipping his pants. Wait, _what_ —why did they have such dexterous toes? _Why was this evening happening._

Kazuya reached down and grabbed a foot to stop it and was promptly, painfully pinched by the other. He let go with a hiss and felt his underwear being lowered to free his growing erection.

Ban and Jin were now looking straight at him wearing what could only be described as shit-eating grins (to Ban's credit, he managed to make it look innocuous). Kazuya wanted to punch them in the face.

He felt himself being steadily stroked. Their movements were a little out of sync but the incongruence only piled sensation upon sensation, until the heat in Kazuya's belly had coiled so tight and it was taking all of his energy not to breathe too deep, or gulp in air, or make noise. He found himself gripping the edge of the table tight enough to make his fingers hurt.

It felt good. It felt the way hurried, short bursts do, bringing him maddeningly close enough to tip him over the edge but not enough—not nearly as _good_ as what slow and loving attention would have felt (the thought entered Kazuya's head with mortification and arousal). This’d have to do, and damn it, would this have to do.

Impossibly close, Kazuya tried not to cry out and slump over the table as twin strokes caused waves after stronger waves of pleasure coil and uncoil in his belly.

“Kazu, are you alright?” Ami asked and _fuck_ he almost lost it.

“Mmmm fine, got a bit of a stomach ache,” he grit out. He knew Ami saw through the excuse, and was thankful she ignored it.

Across him, he heard Ban giggle and Jin shift in his seat. The stroking increased their speed and sweat beaded on Kazuya’s forehead.

Wholly unsatisfied, he let go.

Toes held him in their grip—incredibly warm toes and soles, slick with sweat and cum—stroking him more steadily, gently, bring him down from his short, dizzying high. He had lost all feeling in his legs and the remaining sparks of electricity that had spread throughout him like lightning strike left him shuddering. Discomfort and sticky heat soon settled on his lap.

The feet disappeared as soon as they arrived and Kazuya blearily opened his eyes he hadn’t known he had closed.

Everyone was staring at him in concern.

“Ow my stomach!” he said dramatically, doubled over and hurriedly zipped up his pants.

Ami looked exasperated. Gouda had his face in his hands and Sendou was looking else where, a telltale smile hidden behind his hand. The others were genuinely confused. Ban and Jin were faking worried expressions.

“Sorry to disturb the meeting Takuya-san, but I’ll be alright,” Kazuya said and sat up straight, trying to shoot the most fierce glare look he could muster at his two offending friends but instead sighed at them bemusedly, annoyance miraculously gone. Not that he’d readily admit it, but what they just did was pretty exciting.

Jin slid a small piece of paper toward him.

_Ban's house at seven. Parents will be out so bring food_

And in Ban’s handwriting: _we'll apologize more properly ;)_

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been edited from its first version posted on Tumblr ([part 1](http://nigiyakapepper.tumblr.com/post/22127138485/footsie-part-1-danball-senki-kazuya-ban-jin) | [part 2](http://nigiyakapepper.tumblr.com/post/22128276475/footsie-part-2-danball-senki-jin-kazuya-ban)).


End file.
